Moments Of Truth
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: Dodger knows! Will he remember in time? and if he does who will he tell? One-Shot.


Plain white walls were all I could see from where I lay. I was in a hospital room just staring at the same four walls. It had been about a week now, a week since that night! The night I almost died.

I have three broken ribs, a fractured ankle, broken arm and concussion which means I can't remember anything from that night. Memories were coming back slowly; I remember something about my brother, Will, I don't know what it is but I have this nagging feeling that it's something important.

It has been a long week of people coming and going, wishing me a fast recovery. My sister, Sienna is the person who has been visiting me the most, nearly every day. I see it every time she visits; she is beside herself with worry. I heard from Patrick that she cried for hours when she heard I was in hospital; I guess it was relief that I was alive but also grief that I was so badly hurt. We hadn't known each other for long really and we hardly ever saw each other now but it was like her heart was broken. Like she thought I would be taken away from her at any second. I guess I understood that because from what I heard from our Mum was that she had a very sheltered upbringing, she was manipulated and deprived of forming any other relationships than the one she had with her Dad. _Our Dad. _

She clung to any relationships she had now, I guess she was just too afraid to loss them.

Also, Will has visited me a few times and the way he looks at me is borderline creepy. He keeps asking me about that night but all I keep saying is that I can't remember, but he keeps asking...

Patrick has visited me a few times, my real Dad, but I don't call him Dad, he didn't bring me up.

Dirk, Darren and Dennis have all been here as well, Dennis doesn't say much though because that night was the night he lost the love of his life and he blames himself. I try to tell him it's not his fault but he doesn't listen, also, Darren was in the explosion too but I guess he was one of the lucky ones!

I looked at the digital cloak on my side table and saw it was two o'clock. _Visiting time soon_ I thought to myself.

I decided to read a book for a while.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Sienna with the biggest grin on her face, I smiled back and she rushed forward to give me a hug.

"Ouch" I complained, she pulled away.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's just my damn ribs, don't worry about it"

I smiled up at her and then my face fell, I looked to the door and there Will was, smirking at me. I didn't like it; something about him gave me the creeps recently.

"Hey man, how are you today? remember anything?" and there it was, the constant asking of the question I didn't know, well I did know... I just couldn't remember. I'm sure that I will remember eventually!

"NO, stop asking me that good forsaken question" I almost yelled at him. Every time it's the same question and always the same answer. I was getting a bit sick of this, I just wanted my memories back, that night something definitely happened and the only other person who knew was Ash and she was died.

He mumbled a sorry and wheeled away without another word, he was acting super weird lately and it had something to do with that night, I just knew it! Patrick seemed to know something too but he was keeping his lips sealed about whatever it was, I asked him but... nothing!

"That was weird" Sienna said having watched the whole exchange.

"Yeah..." I replied a bit preoccupied.

"Hey... Hey, forget him, you don't need all this worry, you need to get better, focus on your recovery"

"Maybe you're right" I said.

"Always am" came her response.

I let out a small chuckle. "Is that so?" I said.

"Uh huh"

I couldn't help but smile at her then, I had only known her for a short time but I loved her, she always made me feel better.

"So... how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good" I lied. I don't want her to worry anymore then she already is.

She knew I was lying.

She raised her eyebrow at me...

"Okay... okay, so I'm not fine but considering I had a building come down on me I'm good" I said. "At least I'm not dead" I added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... wouldn't want that would we?" came a voice from the door, it was Will.

I looked at him.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Went to grab a coffee"

"Well where is it?" I questioned

"Oh... oh... I drank it out there" he stammered.

I gave him a confused look and said okay.

"So when do the doctors think you will remember?" he asked me.

There it was again... I wondered what the urgency was for me to remember. _Maybe he didn't want me to remember at all _I thought to myself.

I let out a sigh and told him they don't know and that they said it will just take time.

The doctors said it could be today, tomorrow or a year, it may never come back, but I hope it did because I needed to know why my brother was acting so weird.

"Well I got to head off mate" he said.

"Okay..." he was gone before I could continue.

_That was strange _I thought to myself.

I looked over to Sienna and she shrugged.

We started chatting about things and before I knew it visiting time was up.

* * *

The next day Will came to visit on his own. I opened my eyes and he was there staring at me.

"Oh... hey bro"I said.

He stayed quiet as if he was in deep thought.

Suddenly he said "If you remember anything you better keep quiet, I've done it twice and think how easy it is for me to get to Sienna, how easy it would be for me to just end it... end it all!

I didn't understand but he sounded sinister and I didn't want to admit it but he was scaring me.

The door opened to reveal Sienna, Will just looked at her and smirked.

"Hey Will" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, urm I gotta go... see ya Dod" he said.

Once he was gone I said "I don't want him here anymore, you have to stop him"

Sienna looked shocked but quickly covered it "Why?"

"Just... please Sienna... I don't want to see him again, he's done something"

"What has he done?" she walked over to my bed and sat on it, she took my hand and said "You can tell me?"

"I don't know" she looked at me with a worried expression. "Then how come you're so sure he's done something?"

"That night... it's clearer now... I remember..."

"What do you remember Mark... tell me?"

"Him and Ash... I walked in and he was crouched over her... he had his hands around her neck... they were arguing" I looked up to her with wild eyes, "I think he killed Texas and Mum"

She let go of my hand and said "Wh...What, no, he wouldn't do that to you, to us... he's in a wheelchair Mark"

"No, no... no he can walk... I saw him standing, he carried Ash out of the burning building... he can walk!"

Silence

...

...

...

"Please just don't let him come back here. You know he threatened me before you came... he said if I tell anyone he would hurt you, he said how easy it was for him to end all this... he has everyone fooled"

I was frantic, he killed my Texas. _How could he? _I thought to myself. He killed our Mum. _My Mum. _

She got up from my bed, pulled a chair over and sat on it. She took my hand again and said "Okay...okay, I promise I won't let him see you, at least not alone"

"No, not at all, I can't stand to look at him" I came to a conclusion "Ash knew and he was going to kill her because of it, and if he finds out I told you he will come for you, Sienna please be careful, don't go anywhere alone with him... I can't lose you too"

"You won't" she whispered. She kissed my cheek and said it will all be okay but honestly how can it be okay again? He took Texas. He took My mum and he could take my sister._ I would die before I let him do anything to her _I thought to myself.

She lay her head on the bed, still holding my hand...

I drifted off to sleep with Sienna's hand in mine.


End file.
